An Unlikely Love
by Lady Ascot
Summary: This story takes place between the original Kol and April Young, because I think would make a good couple, could complement each other. it all begins in another party ...
1. Chapter 1: Preparing for the party

**I apologize if there are any writing or grammar error, because English is not my native language. And it is also my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. The story goes around Kol and April, because I think they would make a good story.**

The Originals were gearing up for yet another gala, this time in library of Mystic Falls, Klaus prepares to leave ...

"I will get Caroline, we find ourselves at the party", to open the door gives guys with April

"Hello," says Klaus surprised by seeing

"Hello, Rebekah said to come be with her here."

Klaus yells: "Rebekah, April is here."

"Wait in the living room, she is almost ready."

Klaus comes out and April goes to the living room, when he hears a voice from the top of the staircase was Kol.

"Hello, you will be April."

"Yes and you are?"

"Kol Mikaelson, brother of Rebekah."

"Are you going to the party?"

"Yes" she said very shy

Rebekah descends the stairs, "Let's go April. "

"Yes. Goodbye Kol."

"Goodbye April", after the girls come out Kol goes to Elijah and tells you

"Elijah, hurry up, otherwise we get at the end of the party."

"I thought you had gone with girls, I will get Dr. Meredith. And your couple? "

"I have no pair, or do I have?", Kol thinks in April ...


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion of feelings

By coincidence they all arrive at the same time to the party, since Klaus even Jeremy and Bonnie.

Caroline goes to them.

"Hello guys. Where is Elena and Stefan? "

"They unfortunately could not come, the flight was canceled." says Bonnie

"Oh, too bad...", Caroline can't hide the sadness not to see her friend.

While all talk, Kol approaches April, very subtly.

"So do you like the party."

"We barely got Kol. I can treat you for Kol. "

"Of course, was going to treat me how?"

"Mr. Mikaelson."

April and Kol laugh.

"This is so stupid. I am not the only one Mr. Mikaelson of the feast."

"I know."

"Let's go." says Klaus to Kol.

"Yes."

When they get to the building Kol picks up on the arm of April and pull it towards you.

"What was Kol."

"You partner to party."

"I'm with Rebekah. We decided to see the two together. "

"Do you want my partner tonight." says Kol very embarrassed.

"And Rebekah?"

"She is with Matt, he should be right there."

"OK, I accept your proposal."

Kol who has never been gentleman, is to it for the first time to give the arm to April.

Once inside the party Rebekah intercepts them.

"April, I thought we had been both."

April will respond to Rebekah but Kol overlaps.

"So sister, don't be angry your pair is almost upon us. "

At that moment Matt comes to the party.

"You see I was right. But if they want to stay together can stay, I'll give it a turn. "

"I'll be back, April."

April nods his head as if to say go, go.

Kol joins Klaus and Elijah, Klaus does not resist and enjoys with his brother.

"Is it just me or my younger brother is getting passionate!"

Klaus and Elijah laugh

"Stop Klaus, will not let our brother embarrassed the party tonight." says Elijah

"I'm not in love" Kol very angry shouts.

At this moment starts playing a romantic song, making every pair join.

Klaus not resist causes Kol again.

"I better go look for your love Kol."

Kol gives a sarcastic smile and goes to April.

Kol approaches April quietly.

"Sorry for the delay but I was on the other side of the library with my brothers. Dance."

April puts both arms around Kol and east around his waist, causing quite get nervous because you feel your blood moving, but he disguises.  
During the dance April is approaching closer Kol leaving delirious because the neck of this was closer to her mouth.

Kol thought to himself

"I can not do this in front of everyone, Kol controls you."

In the middle of that climate April approached his lips to Kol causing it to stop to think of blood, their lips touched lightly giving each other little kisses and increasingly long, until not detach more.

During the kiss come to mind many memories of Kol causing it reflects everything that happened that night, leading him to a single thought:

"Kol Mikaelson what you're doing you've never been like that."

At this point Kol deviates from April, apologizing by kissing and everything that happened that night.

"What happens Kol?"

"I have to go. Sorry."

Rebekah goes to meet April

"Where is he going?"

"I don't know." responds April.

**Warning: the English language is not my native language, I apologize for the mistakes of grammar and spelling.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reflections

Klaus and Elijah have just reach home, both comment what has passed with Kol

"What do you think happened Nick?"

"I don't know, Caroline has nearly sure that they kissed"

"He and the girl who took Rebekah. Almost sure?"

"Yes, while we were dancing she says she saw to give a kiss but then loses them."

"He's at home." says Elijah

To open the room door Kol is sitting in his chair to look at the fireplace with a very thoughtful air.

"You are here" says Klaus

"Get out of here, I want be alone"

Elijah approaches it in a different way, more calm

"So Kol, what happened during the party. Why are you like this?"

Kol does not respond and Elijah tries again

"We're here, let's not get into games as at the party. We are your brothers you can trust us. "

Klaus causes

"Not worth it. He doesn't want to talk about the kiss he gave on human young "

"Nick Stops"

"So it's true. You kissed "Klaus says with a smile

"Yes it is true." Kol gets up

"And why did you come home" questions Elijah

Kol drives up to the window and looks outside, is a full moon

"Why was not I who was at that party, I was never like that. I'm a vampire. I have all the women that I want, just snap your fingers, do whatever you want them. Kill them without mercy. But this girl messed with everything I believed until now. "

Elijah and Klaus exchange a look of surprise (they were not waiting for this brother's reaction)

"I don't know what to do"

Klaus tries to help but always with irony

"Come on brother. It was only a kiss, maybe this more importance to it than her. You know how women are mainly human, so it was just a fun, nothing more. "

Elijah also tries to give your support

"Let things go, tomorrow is another day. Now stop thinking about it."

"Let's have a drink and listen to good music." Says Klaus enthusiastic

"Yes we will. I need to feed. "

While all this was going on in the House of Mickaelson, Rebekah and Matt April lead home

"I stand with the April, Matt. We need to talk, don't you? " Rebekah looks for April

"I'm tired Rebekah. We talk about tomorrow. "

"No. We talked today, I need to know a few things. "

"Goodbye Matt."

"Goodbye Rebekah."

Already at home April, Rebekah confronts April

"You and my brother gave a kiss. Not worth hide, I heard Caroline comment with Nick."

"You nor stayed with them during the party. "

"I'm a vampire, you forgot."

"Yes, we ended up kissing while danced, but then he got weird, apologized and walked away, as you saw."

"Wow, I can not believe my brother kissed, when he seduces a woman almost never gives him a kiss, but a bite in the neck."

Rebekah laughs until looking into the face of sadness of April

"Sorry. Do not give importance he had his reasons. But it had some importance?"

"I'm not going to tell me that he is not indifferent. He is a very charming man and that smile ..."

"Well, I'm enlightened. Tomorrow we speak."

When it comes to home Rebekah gives guys with his brothers in a big laugh, she goes to Kol and shows you your mobile phone

"What happens Rebekah?"

"You are a gutless. You left the party because of a kiss, you could have stayed and I would have fun, but you did not come home."

"You pass the limits Rebekah."

"Are you here my mobile phone, phone to April."

"I have nothing to talk to her."

"You did. Go."

Kol looks at the brothers who make a face that means agree with Rebekah

"Three against one." Says Kol before leaving

Kol hesitates but eventually call April

"Hello Rebekah. Is everything all right."

Kol not respond

"Rebekah, you're there."

"Not Rebekah, am i."

"Kol."

"I wanted to ask you apologize for ruining the party, we could enjoy ourselves more, but I needed to leave now."

"I understand."

"I will not bother you anymore, just phoned to say that."

"Okay Kol ... "

"Says."

"Nothing. See you tomorrow. "

"April. I'll see you tomorrow. "

"Sure."

"April."

"Yes, Kol."

"Sweet dreams."


	4. Chapter 4: Love is a virus

**Advice: Sorry for any errors of grammar or writing, but English is not my native language**

The next day at the home of the original all are preparing for yet another day, Rebekah is first to leave because it is still a student of Mystic Falls High School, when find Kol to sleep on the couch.

"Kol, wake up." Rebekah gives some shakes in Kol

"Umm ... Ap .. il."

Rebekah decides to enjoy a little with his brother and is passed by April

"Yes love. I'm here, come to our nest."

Kol is still the dream approaches Rebekah and asks you a kiss, thinking it is April. When he opens his eyes and sees Rebekah gives a jump the couch.

"Rebekah!" says still jumbled, while the sister doesn't stop laughing leaning to the sofa.  
"You are so stupid Kol."

"I should kill you right here."

"Do not kill anything, I'm your sister, blood of your blood."

Rebekah picks up on things and come out laughing.

Elijah down the stairs.

"So, you are better."

"I've never been badly." says Kol with their usual swagger

"I'll be out of town for a couple days, I have spoken with Nick and Rebekah."

"Where is Nick?"

"He has already left, was having with Caroline, you know how love is in the air. "

Both laugh, Elijah comes out.

Kol thinks to himself: "I have to solve a problem, a big problem."

This afternoon at the end of classes April is with Rebekah.

"April's okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing. We meet tonight at the Mystic Grill."

"Yes. Could be."

The same time that say goodbye, Kol observes them. On the way home April takes a fright of Kol, because this will surprise appears in front of you.

"Hello Kol."

"We need to talk."

"About that."

"Walk with me."

Kol and April go to Garden City. April very sure of herself, starts the conversation.

"So what you wanted to talk to me."

Kol can't face her.

"Well, i wanted to clarify what happened between us yesterday."

"If you are talking about the kiss that gave, don't worry everything is fine. Friends."

Kol strange coldness all that, because during that kiss he didn't feel indifference on the part of it, as now.

"Friends."

"Now I need to go home. Do you want to come with me?"

"To your home? Yes, it can be."

April is very hospitable, showing Kol your home. After going to the kitchen.

"I can not offer you what you love, blood." says April

Kol approaches April leaving it trapped between the kitchen countertop and himself. With his seductive way tells you:

"You can, yours."

April makes a guy apprehensive, causing Kol laughed.

"Just kidding, I will not bite you."

April breaths of relief.

"I'll make one of my favorite sandwiches."

Kol observes it, approaching more and more as this makes the sandwiches suddenly feel an urge to blood, her blood.

Not to commit any folly, decides to go away.

"Kol where you're going."

Kol disguises and tries to hide their canine teeth.

"I forgot a few things that combined with Klaus, I gotta go."

"Okay. We meet at the Mystic Grill tonight. "

"Yes, I'll meet you there."

That night at the Mystic Grill, Kol and Klaus drink some drinks, when they reach the girls: Caroline, Rebekah and April. Klaus causes Kol.  
"Your love, dressed even for you."

April and Kol exchange looks.

"We are just friends."

"Yes, Yes. Then tell me when is the marriage. "

Klaus will have with Caroline and Kol approaches April.

"Hey, you're pretty."

"Thank you. You too. "

Spent a few hours April gets a call and goes outside. Kol will see what happens.

"April's okay?"

"Yes, cheated on the number."

April forwards to the bar when Kol to grab by the arm, pulling her toward you.

The two are close, April put her hands together at chest of Kol and increasingly closer, this also puts his hands around her waist, pulling more and more for you, both can feel the breath of one another, and their lips touch up shyly. Kol impulsively grabs the neck of April giving her a kiss that leaves her breathless.


	5. Chapter 5: Between kisses and bites

When they separate, April has difficulty breathing, because she was not expecting that kiss.

"Kol ..."

Kol causes she shut up giving him another Kiss, this time more calm. Inside the bar Klaus asks Rebekah where is Kol, this looks around.

"Must be with April."

"I hope he make no-nonsense, if we don't have the Council upon us."

"He won't do, I am sure."

Outside Kol get excited increasingly until that can't control their thirst and preparing to bite April, but hesitates leaving her at the same instant.

"You'd bite me."

"No, no."

"I saw you were different."

"I'm a vampire. I can feel all your blood system."

April scared decides to return to the bar, but Kol pulls her to him.

"You don't have to be afraid. Did you know that it is the first time that I try to control my instincts. You make me think twice."

Kol and April kiss again and return to the bar.

"So brother, I hope you have not transformed into a vampire ... of course." Klaus says in a tone of enjoyment.

"Almost, brother, almost." Kol says with an air of scamp.

That night Kol not stop thinking about what happened.  
"Just thinking that could have used to drink a few liters of that blood so young and fresh. But she didn't deserve."

The next day Kol back to wait for the end of April classes.

"April." Kol screams to see her in the distance

"Kol. What are you doing here?"

"I came to invite you to watch a movie in your house, of course."

"You know, I have my brothers there, and we're not comfortable."

"Okay, at 9 p. m, can be?"

"Yes, so see you soon."

Kol says goodbye to kissing April on her face.

Later April prepares everything, when touching the Bell.

"British Punctuality." says Kol with a bunch of flowers in his hand

"So beautiful. How did you know that were my favorites. It was Rebekah, was not. "

"You know that yes."

"Sit down I'll get the popcorn."

Upon returning, sees that Kol has already put the movie on DVD.

"What movie we will see."

"A romantic comedy, I know you girls like these movies."

April and Kol nestle on the couch.

...

"I loved the movie."

"I, too, was not the worst."

Kol looks at her to a seductive way.

"What was Kol?"

Kol approaches to April making her lie down on the couch, he travels through your body with your hands. Until gets about her kissing her intensely. April does not stand and let yourself go.

"Stop, Kol."

"What's up?"

"I'm not ready."

"I promise not pass from here."

And continue, but Kol back to not resist his vampire instincts, and this time not hesitates biting April. April to feel that was bite screams, but Kol slap her mouth.

**Advice: Sorry for any errors of grammar or writing, but English is not my native language.**


	6. Chapter 6: A possible reconquest

**Advice: Sorry for any errors of grammar or writing, but English is not my native language.**

Kol finally stops drinking, still with blood in mouth asks April excuses and gives her his blood to drink.

"Drink April, you aren't yet ready to be Ms. Kol Mikaelson." Kol whispers in the ear of April

"Now you need to rest. I'll take you to your room."

The next morning April wakes up antsy, because she had never been sucked by a vampire. At the entrance of the school Rebekah calls her, but she didn't hear.

"What is happening April? Was my brother wasn't. "

"No. Everything is fine between us. "

Rebekah phones Kol.  
"What happened last night?"

"Why?"

"April is weird."

"We just saw a movie yesterday."

"This is a lie. We have to talk, but not now."

When Rebekah reaches home she and Kol fight, only Klaus separates them.

"What is going on here?" says Klaus furious

"He bit April, I am sure."

"That's true, Kol."

Kol very sorry confirms.

"But what is it that you went by head to do this?"

"I do not know. Was stronger than me."

"We made an agreement with the Council, do you remember."

"Yes, Nick."

"What you want to do to revert things? If you want to do something to change this."

"I have an idea." says Rebekah

In this afternoon April receives a call from Rebekah the invites her to dinner the two in the mansion, just the two. Ap agrees on the condition that only the two. Rebekah asks her to come dressed as if it were a ball, although suspicious April accepts.

After the phone call Rebekah turns to Kol and tells you

"Now see, if you don't salts of the line. Adolescence phase has passed."

Kol smiles.

April though distrustful of this dinner decides to do what Rebekah asked. Already ready April goes to the Mansion of Mikaelson, upon arriving is received by a Butler, leaving it even more intrigued.

From the top of the stairs Kol observes her. Butler forwards her to the living room.

"Oh honey, you're perfect."

April realized that no will dinner with Rebekah but with Kol, still decide to do is unnoticed.

"You're still at home I thought you had left."

"You know very well that we're having dinner the two."

"What did you do yesterday was horrible. I trusted you and you betrayed me."

"I know, forgive me. You there inside you forgive me. Let's have dinner."

April doesn't resist and accompanies him to the dining room. During the dinner Kol behaves like a true gentleman, leaving April open-mouthed.

After dinner Kol invites her to a dance.

April curious asks

"What was the song you chose?"

While puts the CD Kol answer

"UMMM ...Let's say it's a current music, a singer known but with a weird name. "

"Don't answer the question."

"Beyonce, 1 + 1. Accepts dance with me. " says Kol when extending your hand

April accepts.

While they dance, talk with one another.

"April, I want to ask you sorry for yesterday. I'm very sorry. "

"You could have me killed."

"I know. When I attacked, I thought that wouldn't stop. But something in me made me stop. "

"Maybe because you love me and i forgive you because i love you too."

April kisses him and he doesn't back off.


	7. Chapter 7: A failed night of love

**Advice: Sorry for any errors of grammar or writing, but English is not my native language.**

After the kiss Kol feel confused because he didn't want to accept that also loved her, everything was new to him. Kol has an idea.

"Wait a minute here, I need to go to my room."

"Okay."

After a few minutes Kol calls April.

"April Come here, I need to show you something."

When he takes her up to the main balcony.

"What me you want to show." says April curious

Kol tries to disguise his nervousness, leaning against to the parapet.

"You know, this balcony has many stories, it was here that I almost killed Matt."

"You were going to kill him. Why? "

"You know I'm crazy, like break the rules. Today would not kill him, as is obvious, he's my sister's boyfriend. "

"Kol because we are here."

"The Moon is beautiful, isn't."

"Yes, I love the full moon. This is what you want to show. "

"No."

Kol kneels in the face of April, taking out a little box out of his pocket.

"April ..." says Kol very nervous

"Yes, Kol."

Kol opens the box, where is a ring.

"Accepted dating the vampire more skillful of Mystic Falls."

April laughs.

"You are so convinced! Yes I accept. "

Kol gets up and grabs her by the waist.

"You're going to say that I am not the most beautiful. Who is more beautiful than me? "

"UUUMMM ... Your brothers, for example. "

"Yes, Yes ... Mikaelson brothers are all hotties. "

"Of course they are." April kiss Kol

"Then accepted dating with me."

"I told you so."

Kol puts the ring on the finger of April

"I'll take you home."

To descend the stairs to find rest family in living room.

"I see that reconciled." says Rebekah

"Yes, now we're boyfriends." April says with a smile on his lips

Kol intervenes saying:

"I wanted to announce to all of my family that I am officially committed."

All smile.

"Congratulations welcome to the family, Mrs. Young." Klaus says

"I will take my girlfriend home. Let's go. "

Kol and April come out, but the brothers commented the situation.

"I never thought he would assume a relationship. Only faults you Elijah. "says Rebekah

"I'm with Meredith, despite our relationship be opened."

"We had to return to the origins to find the meaning of happiness." says Rebekah with some melancholy.

"It's true." confirm Elijah and Klaus

April and Kol dating her house.

"I never thought loving someone. I always ran away from love. "Says Kol

"And I never thought dating a vampire."

April is a caring face of the Kol and says to him:

"And I never thought that you kiss so good."

Kol approaching a seductive way.

"And you have not seen anything."

Kol kisses her intensely but April says she is not ready for something more.

"I know and I respect your decision, I also want you to have everything you have right."

"Thank you for understand my decision."

But in the middle of so many kisses Kol enthuse and April let yourself go, she shyly loosening a few buttons of his shirt, Kol kisses her with more intensity and not contain stepping through her legs, lifting her dress, April loosens the rest of the buttons and removes his shirt, stepping through the chest with his hands.

"So it is difficult to resist." Kol says

"I think so too."

And return to kiss each other.

However the April mobile phone rings, interrupting everything.

"Forget the cellphone, April."

"I can't. It's Elena, so long ago that we not speak."

Kol dresses while April attends the phone.

"Hello Elena. Wait a second, please."

April and Kol say goodbye.

"I never told this to anyone, you'll be the first."

"Say it."

"I love you. I love you Mrs. Young."

"Me too Mr. Mikaelson."

Kol when exiting shows really what feels, that is, anger.

"Damn Elena. You will still be my April. "


	8. Chapter 8: Rupture

**Advice: Sorry for any errors of grammar or writing, but English is not my native language.**

The next day after school Rebekah and April go to House of Mikaelson, study.

"Do you want to eat something?"

"No, thank you Rebekah."

Kol and Elijah have just arrived. Rebekah strange absence of Klaus.

"Where is Klaus?"

"It was a romantic weekend with Caroline, I think they went to Paris." says Kol enthusiastic

"I forgot." says Rebekah

Kol and April kiss. Embraced one another Kol asks her what the city that she would choose to spend a romantic vacation.

"Venice, for me has always been the most romantic town." April says leaning against breast Kol

"I also would go to Italy, but would choose Florence." says Elijah

"If I were Matt weekend perhaps we were to Vienna, Amsterdam or New Orleans. I don't know would have to talk to him. Speaking of trips I and Ap we'll leave town this week along with the school. "

"Are you going to leave me for how long?" says Kol April ear

"Two days."

"Of course you can handle, if waits you for me ten centuries, don't cost anything two days."

"Ms. Young is getting ..."

Kol interrupts Rebekah to say:

"She is getting ready to be Mrs. Kol Mikaelson."

Elijah and Rebekah smile, and this makes a caress on the cheek Kol at the same time it says:

"Who knew my brother rebel had a matriarch within himself."

"We all have many things within us which was not explored. "says Elijah

Everyone makes a face in agreement with Elijah.

...

On the day travel, Rebekah and April are tidying last things, each one in his house. Kol descends the stairs in a hurry.

"I'll help April to arrange what's missing."

"Goodbye sister, good trip. "says Klaus and Elijah

Kol rings the doorbell of the house of April.

"Kol, glad you arrive you, I need you to help me with my suitcase. Rebekah Hello."

"Why do you take so many clothes just for two days."

"You know how girls are." Rebekah responds

Kol leads them to the bus, there couples say goodbye, Kol and April / Rebekah and Matt.

Kol returns home and Klaus challenges you for one night only of men.

"I can't." says Kol

"Why not?"

"I do not believe what you're saying, I know I still have the Kol rebellious and unruly inside you. And April is traveling, will not even know what happened."

"Okay. Convinced me. And Elijah?"

"He's with Meredith, she's off to the hospital."

"That's good. But Caroline?"

"She won't learn anything, I promise."

That night Klaus and Kol compel some human, to drink his blood. While this April and Rebekah have a crash with school bus and the trip is canceled, all stop at the hospital of Mystic Falls. There they call for Klaus and Kol, but no answers, so they decide to call the Elijah.

"Elijah glad you answered the phone. Do you know of Klaus and Kol? "says Rebekah

"No, they said they were at home. Why? "

"The bus crash and came to the hospital in Mystic Falls. You can come get us. "

"Yes, of course."

"I interrupted anything? You were with the Meredith. "

"Yes, it was. But I'll search them to hospital. "

"Thank you, brother."

Elijah takes them home from Mikaelson, when they get home they see a scenario bloody as there are bodies the house with bites in neck.

"They're dead." says April horrified

"Calm down, don't be nervous, they are not killed. Don't worry." says Elijah

Rebekah can't talk. To move up to see Kol and Klaus snapped the necks of two other women. Kol release immediately the woman to see April.

"Rebekah I want to go to my house, I don't want to see anything else." says April tearful

Kol very nervous approaches April, but she rejects him and leaves the room.

"April."

"We don't have anything else to talk about. Leave me alone. "

"I thought you were on the road."

April clean face tears and says to him:

"I phoned you to go look at the hospital, did you know that the bus had an accident."

"Sorry."

"I did not deserve to see what I saw. Don't you think? "

"Forgive me."

Elijah comes and says that April takes home.

"April ..." says Kol to grab her hands

"Over Kol, over..."

April gets into the car of Elijah.


	9. Chapter 9: Love is above everything

**Advice: Sorry for any errors of grammar or writing, but English is not my native language.**

Kol enters home furious and hillside Klaus to the wall

"The guilt of all this is yours."

"Sorry, I never thought this would happen."

Rebekah intervenes:

"You're not the only one who has the relationship at risk. Caroline will not like to know what happened here."

Kol frees Klaus and walk around the living room, shouting:

"What I do now, how do I let myself get involved in this."

"Involve in what brother." Rebekah says

"Love is the greatest danger to a vampire, Rebekah."

"Sorry Kol, I promise I'll help you recover your princess."

Elijah arrives home, Kol asks for April

"She is terrible, cried until get home, but I talked to her and I defended you despite not agree with what you did."

"Thank you, Elijah."

Kol looks in the eyes of Klaus and tells him before going up to the room.

"If she doesn't come back, a lot will change Klaus."

"We were all so happy, yourselves ruined everything." says Rebekah

"Good ... I'll get back to the Meredith house. See you tomorrow. "says Elijah before leaving

"Someone who is happy." says Rebekah

"If they depend on me the two go back to being one." Klaus says very sure of his words.

Past few days Kol and April are by chance in the Mystic Grill and Kol goes to April.

"We need to talk."

"I need space, I have to reflect the latest developments."

"I know what I did was not correct. But we need to clarify things. Don't you think. "

"Okay. Where we can talk."

"In my house, we're more at ease."

Kol and April go to the mansion of Mikaelson. Already at both room sitting in chairs in front of each other.

"Speak." April says coldly

"We did not talk about what happened."

"I saw things very well. You and Klaus bitten on innocent people, imagine if I had been compelled by another vampire, sucking me for a few pints of blood. Do you just what you were doing?"

"I killed him, no one has the right to bite you."

"Except you."

"Yes." Kol says with an air of seductive

April gives a very slight smile.

"Forgive me April. I'm a vampire, never controlled my instincts until you arrived to my life."

April is speechless. Kol kneels before her and tells her

"You're saying that you do not feel my fault."

"Kol I thought a lot about things I had not thought so far."

"What you're talking about."

"You're a vampire and I'm human. This is one of our problems."

Kol approaches her and gives her little kisses on the mouth.

"We decided that later. Now come with me."

Kol grabs April in your arms and takes her to his room.

"Kol where are we going?"

"To my room this evening will be special."


	10. Chapter 10: a night of love

**Advice: Sorry for any errors of grammar or writing, but English is not my native language.**

Kol takes April to your room and lies down on his bed.

"I can't resist you." says April

Kol looks at her with intensity while undresses the jacket and the shirt.

He takes off her shoes and kiss her legs, lifting her dress, April leans forward kissing intensely Kol, this opens the clasp of her dress, pulling it slowly.

"Oh, God, April, you're so perfect." Kol says excitedly

April tells him to lie on the bed and sits on top of him kissing him all over his chest, Kol allowed to take at pleasure, while April removes his shoes and trousers.

Kol with his vampire strength grabs April, reversing the positions and kiss with intensity and lust. Kol removes the underwear of April and their too.  
But suddenly April is insecurity.

"What?" Kol wondering says its retraction

"I do not feel ready, I'm afraid ..."

"Relax darling. I promise I will not misbehave."

"But Kol ..."

Kol has not given importance and concentrated at that time.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't even gasp. Her throat had to be closing, and her head fell back as her hands grabbed at the mattress with a ferocity she'd never have believed she possessed.

He went utterly still above her, his mouth open in a silent scream, and then he collapsed, the weight of him pressing her farther into the mattress.

"Oh, my God," he gasped, his body now shaking.

"Never ... it's never... so good ... it's never been so good."

"Kol ?"

"Yes, my dear..."

She smiled, slowly, and with a female seduction she'd learned just that evening, and says:

"Are we done yet?"

For a second he made no response, then his lips broke into a smile far more devilish than she could ever have imagined.

"For now," he murmured huskily, rolling to his side and pulling her along with him.

"But only for now."

And the two were close together, enjoying the moment.

"I'm so glad you trusted me." Kol says happy

"I never thought to have my first time with a vampire, but it was wonderful."

Kol get out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry, I'll get some blood."

April away the hair and shows her neck, Kol realize their intentions.

"I can not April."

April gets up and grabs the hands of Kol.

"You already gave me the greatest proof of all for what happened in this bed, you hast not your lust for blood out here. I trust you, Kol."

Kol feels divided.

"Okay, I'll try. But lie down."

Already in bed, April hair away from the neck and Kol puts their canines out, killing your thirst.

Once satiated Kol gives his blood to April.

"Kol, now that we are connect in this way.

I have a secret that I never told. "

Kol strange conversation.

"Speak!"

"My father discovered a form of a vampire and a human have descendants, in this case a vampire and a woman."

Kol is shocked by the revelation, but smiles. For a moment there is silence.

"So I can be father, and continue vampire."

"Yes." April says with a smile on his lips

Kol kisses it and says to him:

"After you say me the details, but not now."


	11. Chapter 11: Kids Vampire

**Advice: Sorry for any errors of grammar or writing, but English is not my native language.**

April upon awakening feel that Kol is not on the bed and calls him.

"I'm here, love."

When lifting the head from the pillow April sees Kol reclined on the couch drinking a liters of blood.

"Ummmm .. you are so sexy in this position and with these black boxer shorts."

"You think? You are also so cute."

Kol leaves the couch and drags on until April kissing her.

"Kol, I'm starving."

"I go to prepare a breakfast reinforced, because you need to regain your strength for the day."

April smiled.

Kol to down the stairs gives guys with Rebekah who takes a tray in hand.

"Sister! What do you do dressed like that. "

Rebekah has dress a robe with a nightdress.

"So I ask you I? You are so cute and sexy. "

"You Know. I had one of the best nights of my long life of vampire. "

"Me too."

"Klaus and Elijah?"

"Say, that the Kolpril phenomenon was extended to all brothers Mikaelson."

"And we're all here at home!?"

"Yes."

"Elijah brought his favourite doctor here for home."

"Yes, Kol. Now need to go up, Matt is waiting for me."

Rebekah goes upstairs and Kol goes to the kitchen.

...

Kol enters the room and April says:

"My bad boy is becoming a gentleman."

Kol gives an ironic laugh.

While this eats, Kol reminds her of the secret that she revealed.

"April."

"Yes, Kol."

"Is it true that you and I can have children."

"You were thinking about it."

"That which you speak is surreal, my race is infertile."

"No, it's not. If the woman is human, she can generate a son of a vampire. "

"Based on the idea that it is possible. How did you know? "

"In the notes of Professor Shane. After he died, me and Elena entered the apartment and searched everything. I found a notebook

where he talked about how vampires could procreate."

"And Elena knows?"

"No."

Kol lies down next to April.

"And remember what I said."

"It was all written in Latin. But in my spare time translating everything."

"Now seriously, April. Would you like to have children with me, I don't want to lose you, one day I want to be an Original like me. "

"But to have our children have continuing human."

"I know. But tell me what we have to do. "

"Oddly enough, the process is simple. We just have to take the help of a witch to make the right potion that makes you fertile temporarily, and if I get pregnant I have to take a potion every day of pregnancy to have a normal pregnancy, the childbirth will be equal to that of a normal woman. After the baby is born it will be a normal human, when he finished the stage of puberty will have to make a choice: Vampire or human."

Kol shocked by these revelations, question:

"If vampire?"

"Let the process run normally."

"And if it is human?"

"You have to drink a potion and go through a spell, for which the vampirism not advance.""Only that." says Kol

"Simplicity represents the last step of wisdom. For being so simple that is not discovered. "

"It wasn't Shane who discovered this."

"According to what is in the notebook, this discovery stems from a love between a witch and a vampire."

"And they had children?"

"There says they had five girls."

"Oh my God! That's a lot of woman. "

"And how many children really have?"

"I don't know, April. Maybe three boys and two girls. "

"Five is a good number."

"And if we get dressed and go to your house to get the precious notebook."

"Not wanted to stay here in bed." April says while you caress chest Kol.

"Thinking, well ..."

**P.S: People, hope is the last to die, even the last, don't forget that. You know why I say this.**


	12. Chapter 12: Jealous intensify the love

**Advice: Sorry for any errors of grammar or writing, but English is not my native language.**

By late afternoon Kol and April decide to leave and go to the house of this seek the notebook. When they reached the living room find Matt and Rebekah, who are also output. Kol is so happy, that does not contain and says she could be an aunt soon. Rebekah and Matt laugh.

"It's true." says April very serious

"You aren't well." says Rebekah, but to look at Matt realizes that no one is playing

"Well sister, you became human and you thought you were the one that could have biological children, now your brothers can also be daddies." says Kol

Klaus, Caroline, Elijah and Meredith run down the stairs surprised with the conversation.

"That story is this we can have our biological children. "says Klaus very curious

Elijah nervous screams with Kol for this talk.

"It's simple brother, Meredith is just human can have children with you, Elijah, Caroline thanks to the process of cure returned to being human soon can give you children. Do not waste this opportunity."

"How is that possible?" says Meredith intrigued

"April, honey. A word is yours."

"I'll explain everything but you better sit down."

Everyone sits on the steps of the stairs to listen April.

"I don't believe this is possible. Never thought ..." says Klaus completely KO

"I believe in everything." Meredith says

Elijah looks at Meredith and tells her that now can realize their dream.

"I'm still not in me, but should go celebrate to the Mystic Grill. What do you think?" says Caroline, who also is agape with everything

"Wait, April I'd like to read this notebook, you can go get it." Klaus says

"Yes, I'm going home in an instant."

"Let's go." says all

When they leave the siblings they cling and scream:

"Let's be daddies."

Everyone laughs.

Arriving at the Mystic Grill, the girls decide to play a game of snooker, Kol also aligns, but Klaus and Elijah stay reading the notebook.

"So what if we made teams. Myself and Matt against you." Kol says

"I align." Matt says

"Yes." tell all women

Spent a few hours ...

"April, love. Gonna get some drinks, please."

"OK, Kol."

April will ask a few drinks and at that moment between the Mystic Grill a tall young man with light brown hair and green eyes, this approaches April.

"Hi. You must be April Young."

April strange but responds to him:

"Yes, and who you are?"

"Sorry, did not introduce myself. I'm Matthew Campbell, my family belongs to the Founding Families of Mystic Falls, but fail to attend meetings of the Council, because we left the city, but now we're back for a while."

"Nice to meet you."

Kol observes the whole situation, getting more nervous by next April be the stranger, Klaus realizes what is happening and go to Kol.

"What do you have?"

"Who is that guy, what's with April."

"I don't know. Relaxing."

"I can't. He knows her."

Caroline approaches.

"What's up guys?"

"You know who is the one who is talking to April." Klaus says

"I think so, he is the son of Robert Campbell, the Campbell belonged to founding families but left the city and were inactive, but it seems they are back."

Kol decides to interrupt the conversation between Matthew and April.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're waiting for you, April."

"Sorry, I was talking with Matthew and I forgot."

Kol greets Matthew.

"I am Kol Mikaelson, and you?"

"Matthew Campbell. Pleasure."

April realizes that the tension in the air.

"Come on, Kol. Goodbye Matthew, nice to meet you."

"Goodbye, April." Matthew says

To return to the group, Kol pulls April for you.

"Don't you want close to Mr. Campbell."

April realizes that he is jealous and puts his hands on top of his shoulders, approaching her mouth to the ear of Kol and says to him:

"You know I'm only yours ..."

And gives a nibble on the ear lobe of Kol, leaving him crazy. Kol reciprocates with an intense kiss.

Matthew observes everything.

Klaus approaches.

"It clarified things." Klaus says

"Yes, everything is fine." says Kol

Kol and April will play a game of snooker and Klaus back unto Elijah.

"We must stay vigilant." says Elijah

"Why?"

"It seems that Mr. Campbell will give us problems, he took his eyes off of April. You know how is Kol, if he realizes the intentions of Campbell, things will get ugly."

"OK, we an eye on him and the new resident of Mystic Falls."

Back home Kol invites April to keep him at home one more night, but she makes you a better proposal, which is spending the night at her house, Kol accepted immediately.

Already in the room of April, this pushes up your bed Kol and tells him to wait a few minutes while she goes to the bathroom.

...

Kol to see it come out of the bathroom is open-mouthed, because she was dressed in a very sexy black lingerie, this arises but she pushes him back to the bed and sits on him.

"April ...OMG... "says Kol in a hoarse voice

April tells him to shut up, by undoing the buttons of his shirt while kiss his chest, Kol is beside himself and grabs April, reversing the positions. Both laugh.

Kol travels with his hands her body.

"April ... April ... you let me crazy."

"I love you Kol, never forget that."

The couple turns out to have another night of intense love.


	13. Chapter 13: And the plan begins

**Advice: Sorry for any errors of grammar or writing, but English is not my native language.**

Kol wakes up and is looking at April delighted.

"I know that you are looking at me, Kol." says April still with eyes closed

"I love you. Did you know? "

"Of course I knew. I love you too. " April says to look for Kol

"You can not believe, but you were the only woman who could knock down the barrier built around me."

"You also made me think of many things in my life."

Kol kisses the forehead of April. Right now, knock on the door.

Kol jumps out of bed and put on your robe, throwing parts pajamas for April.

"Dress up." Kol said in small voice

Kol opens the door.

"Good morning, my dears. Can I come in?" Klaus says

April gets on your clothes and go to the bathroom, take a shower.

"Brother. You are more and more hottest. It seems that April is doing well the homework. "

"Stop that Nick. What do you want?"

"There will be a cocktail organized by the founders. Do you come from? "

"Did you get the invitations."

"Sure. Why that question?"

"Anything. You can count on us. "

"OK."

Klaus before exiting causes Kol telling him:

"I am sure that April will love if you're having with her."

"Goodbye Klaus."

Then brother leave, Kol will have with April in shower.

"Kol, what are you doing here?"

Kol undresses her clothes and goes into the tub with April.

"Relax honey. This moment is our only...and I love you so see all...wet. "

"I love your whole body." April says touching the breast of Kol

"You're making me horny, baby."

Kol gives a kiss to April, that leaves no breathing.

...

Kol and April descend the stairs and meet up with the remaining clan in the kitchen.

"April, honey. I bought for you cereals, milk and some fruit for breakfast. "says Rebekah

"Thank you, Rebekah."

Kol takes in four blood bags.

"Are you hungry." Elijah says

Kol looks to April and laughs.

"I need to go shopping I want to be perfect. I will get my queen." Klaus says before leaving

"I also have to go to Matt, he is a renewed need to give." Rebekah says

"Well, I think I'll leave too." Elijah says

"Dr. Meredith also goes to the cocktail." April asks

"She'll try ... See you soon."

"And we, my dear, we will do."

"I need to go through the library. I have to study."

"Ummm ... I need to buy something, I take and go while you're in the library."

"You do not want to go with you."

"No. .. it's a surprise."

...

Already late afternoon and are all preparing to go to the cocktail, Kol is late because it was seeking an order.

April is dress up when Kol is behind this, scaring her.

"Kol. where did you go? "

"I picked up your gift."

Kol opens a box where a necklace with a small diamond. April gets the open mouth.

"It's beautiful, where did you get that."

"Doesn't matter." Kol says to put the collar on the neck of April, kisses her neck.

"You're beautiful, Mrs. Mikaelson."

April turns and looks to Kol.

"Let me look. You're a cat. "

They kiss and descend the stairs.

"Oh my god, you're beautiful." Rebekah says

"It is true you're gorgeous." Caroline says

"Thank you. So let me embarrassed."

All go to the cocktail.

...

On reaching the cocktail, the clan Mikaelson goes to Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Jeremy, you had news of Elena and Stefan?" asks Caroline

"They're great, my sister loves San Francisco. Was the best thing that happened was having left here."

"And Damon and Katherine, still missing?" Klaus asks

"No, he and Katherine are in Rome."

Installs a disturbing silence.

"Well, I'll get some drinks. Be right back." says April

Kol and Elijah move away from the group.

"Have you talked to Bonnie about having our own children." Kol says

"Yes, she was reluctant at first, but I talked about what it means to have a family, and she agreed to help us."

"That's good. When will you try?"

"Meredith must first go to a gynecological consultation, to know what the most fertile days, after we will try."

"What is that guy doing here?"

"Who?"

"Matthew Campbell."

"He is approaching her., I go there."

Elijah grabs him.

"Wait. Lets see what happens."

Matthew approaches April and greets her with a kiss on the cheek, leaving Kol furious.

"Hello April, how are you? Did you come alone?"

"Hello Matthew. I am with Kol, my boyfriend."

Matthew calls his father.

"I wanted to introduce you to my father Robert Campbell."

"Dad, this is my friend April, one that spoke."

"Nice to meet you."

Robert kisses the hand of Grace.

"The pleasure is all mine." says Robert

"Excuse me, but I have to take these drinks. See you out there Matthew."

"Goodbye, April."

Kol picks up on the arm of April with strength, hurting her.

"What are you doing, Kol."

"You'll get the rest of the cocktail with me. I don't want to approaches with this Matthew."

Kol going to pick up some snacks and April looks at Elijah.

"Gives you a discount, he loves you and does not want to lose you."

April agrees with Elijah.

Matthew does not stop to look at Grace and comments with your father.

"She'll still be mine."

"I don't want to lose you, Matthew, they are vampires."

"Don't worry dad, if necessary I take this Kol my path, without fail. "


	14. Chapter 14: The perfect plan or almost

**Advice: Sorry for any errors of grammar or writing, but English is not my native language.**

The past few days all receive invitations to go to a ball at the home of Campbell. Kol is undecided if whether or not will go, as already noticed the intentions of Matthew with April. Klaus encourages him to go.

"She loves you, you still have doubts." says Klaus

"I know, but he won't give up. .."

"We're on your side Kol. And all we'll be keeping an eye on Matthew. "says Rebekah

"Thank you, brothers."

"When is this ball?" says Elijah

"In three days." says Klaus

...

Kol to go to April, to your home.

"Kol. Was not waiting for you."

"Hello, love. Already received an invitation to the ball of Campbell?"

"Yes, why this expression."

"He not only wants be your friend. You know that."

"I do not care. I love you, very, very, very ..."

"I know ..."

"I still have to take a shower before going to school, you don't want to come?"

"You are very naughty."

April laughs and Kol takes her, climbing up the stairs.

...

Finally the day of the feast, are all ready, just need to Meredith that came out of the hospital later, so it is still tidying up.

"I'm ready." says Meredith from the top of the stairs

"You are ... beautiful ..." says Elijah all proud

Klaus and Kol whistle while Meredith descends the stairs.

"Less, guys ..." says Elijah

...

Upon arrival to the party, all repair them, because the girls are gorgeous.

Matthew will greet them.

"Welcome."

"On behalf of all I thank you for the invitation." says Elijah

All spread by the party, but are in strategic places to follow all that Matthew does.

The time has come to open the dance and all forward to the dance floor.

While dancing April and Kol speak:

"April, Darling. Want to make you a request. "

"Says, dear."

"Accepted marry me?"

April laughs and tells heard of Kol accepting. Matthew interrupts the moment of happiness by asking the hand of April to Kol, for dancing.

Kol not like the situation, but she convinces him that is impolite not to dance with the party host.

All observe the situation, and Rebekah asks Matt to leave to dance with her brother to this get close to April. Matt agrees.

"Dances?"

"It didn't wonders."

...

Kol doesn't stop to look at Matthew and April. And Rebekah called the attention.

"Kol ... Focuses you in dance. "

"If he tries anything, I kill him."

"Think of all the nights they had together. This will relax you. "

"Did you know that she promised me a dance, very ... sensual."

"Spare me sordid details ..."

Kol laughs.

When the dance ends April will have with Kol.

"What gave you?"

"I do not like ..."

April shuts him with an intense kiss.

"What were you talking to, love." April says making fun

Kol smiles.

"Honey, I have with my brothers. You know where I am."

"Go. I'll see if I can find Caroline and Meredith. "

Matthew to see April alone and Kol the other side of the ball, decides to approach.

"April, do you like the party?"

"Matthew ... Yes I love it, congratulations. "

"Thank You. Are you looking for someone? "

"Yes, you didn't see Meredith or Caroline."

"No. .. And until if we were out there, today is a wonderful evening."

"I think it's not a good idea."

"Why, are you afraid of your boyfriend jealous."

April makes an angry face.

"I'm sorry, April."

"Okay. Well I do not know where they are."

Matthew and April go to the garden. Caroline and Meredith see us and decide to warn the Mikaelson.

In the Garden Matthew is approaching April.

"Now we're here alone, to enjoy this magnificent moonlight. I wanted to confess something to you."

April remembers that Kol said about Matthew.

"Speak, Matthew!"

"I know you're committed to this Kol. But what I feel for you is stronger than a simple friendship."

"You know I love Kol. Unfortunately not feel the same as you feel."

"I wanted so much that it changed."

Matthew approaches increasingly April, making her uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Caroline and Meredith find the Mikaelson.

"What happens Caroline?" says Klaus apprehensive

"Kol you better go outside. Matthew is with Apr. .."

Kol not hear anything and runs to the garden, they all go behind him.

And the worst happens Matthew kisses April by surprise, Kol sees everything.

"APRIL!" yells Kol

She to realize the situation, gives a slap in Matthew.

"I hate you, Matthew."

Kol looks at her with anger and hurt by what has just happened, and turns his back walking towards the exit.

"Kol ... wait." Apri screams to run to Kol

This turns grabs her forcefully looking into her eyes.

April compulsively cries and Kol ends up throw some tears too.

"I need to be alone ..."

"I had no fault for what happened, you know."

"I know ... but this situation left me confused."

Kol disappears in super speed.

April cries a lot, and kneels on the floor.

All support her.

"Let's go April. Come home. This party had to give."

"Rebekah ... I did not want ..."

"We know that. Don't worry. Matt takes them home, I and Elijah let's look for Kol, before he does something stupid. "


	15. Chapter 15: Think in the future

**Advice: Sorry for any errors of grammar or writing, but English is not my native language.**

Klaus and Elijah looking for entire city, but didn't find him.

"He was not behind Matthew, we already checked this more than once. "says Elijah

"There is only one place where he can be." Klaus says

"April's House." Elijah says

"Exactly."

The brothers go to there where to see it on the terrace of the House. Elijah repairs that Kol entered through the back door, and will have with him, Klaus follows him. Both are close to brother.

Both approach the brother.

"Kol ..." Klaus says

"Leave me alone." Kol says to turn to face

"We are here to support you. We were already expecting this, you know." Elijah says

"No, I wasn't expecting anything. She knew perfectly in that was getting into, when was with him."

"She gave him the benefit of the doubt. You have to understand, she's human. Not have any life experience." Klaus says

"I warned her so much, he wanted more than just a friendship. He wants to strip her from me, and it seems that you are getting."

"There is nothing, she is devastated by the situation. You know who was at fault. She fell into the trap." Elijah says

"I know." Kol says to throw a tear

"She is in our house, you should come back with us and talk to her. You need to clarify this." Klaus says

"I've made a decision. I'm going out of town for a while, until she reaches a decision. Me or him."

"You're being too radical, Kol." says Elijah

"You know that when you go out of town, you give space for him to approach her." says Klaus

"I've said, everything is in the hands of it. Come on. "

The three returning home, already in the morning.

"It was to do that does not find you." says Rebekah still worried

"She's up there?" says Kol very seriously

"Yes ..." says Rebekah

Kol rises up to your room.

"So how is he?" asks Caroline, that comes from the kitchen

"Bad. Now says who wants to get out of town for a while, for April decide if she wants to stay with him or with the Campbell. "says Klaus

"Let's see where this goes. And Meredith? "says Elijah

Kol upon entering the room, see April still rests and sits on the edge of the bed looking at her.

April feels and wakes up.

"Kol ..."

This raises and stays next to the window to look at the sky.

"We need to talk." says Kol an icy way

"Where you spent the night."

"It doesn't matter. I made a decision, I'm going out of town for a while, when I hope that already have your decision. "

"What decision, Kol."

"You'll have to choose between me and Matthew."

"But I have no doubts. I don't love anyone else, only you. "

"After that kiss, I don't know."

Kol removes a suitcase and starts to stow their things.

April begins to cry.

"Kol, I wasn't expecting him to do it."

"I tired to warn you."

Kol grabs April by the arms and looks her in the eyes.

"You do not know the anger that I felt when I saw these lips stuck on it."

Kol leaves her, making with that this fall in bed, and look at her as a predator, lean over her, staying with your face close to her, feeling your breathing and your blood running through the veins and arteries.

"You let me crazy." says Kol when trying to get up, but April doesn't leaves, pulling him toward you and kissing him, it corresponds to the Kiss, and let yourself go.

Kol suddenly gets up and walks away, April goes behind him and asks him not to go, because she loves him so much.

"You have this time to reflect on what you want from now on." says Kol to give a kiss on the forehead of April.

"Come on, you gotta wear."

Kol comes downstairs and says goodbye to Klaus and Caroline.

"It will give news." Klaus says to embrace your brother

"I can only wish you good trip." Caroline says

"Thank you."

Kol before leaving, even turning back.

"Nick ..."

"Yes, Kol."

"Take care of her."

"Don't worry."

Kol comes out.

...

The past few hours, April is already more recomposed and decides to return to his home.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay here." says Rebekah

"If you want, you can stay with me at my house." says Caroline

"Thank you, everyone. But as said the Kol, I have to reflect on our relationship. "

"April, Darling. If you need something, we're here. "says Klaus

"Thanks again."

...

April tries to return to his normal life, going back to school, leaving with Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah.

Meanwhile, Kol makes great walks in New York.

April is Matthew, by chance, at the Mystic Grill.

"April ..."

"I have nothing to talk about with you, Matthew."

"I want to ask you to apologize. Not tried sooner because I know that you hurt me. "

"You tried to destroy my dating, if that didn't get. "

"Everything I said is true, I like you."

"But you are not matched. I'm sorry. "

"I never thought that Kol went out of the city."

"How do you know?"

"I heard out there."

April doesn't say anything else and goes away.

Matthew gives a wicked smile, and think:

"You'll fall like a duckling. My dear. "


	16. Chapter 16: An unwanted return

**Advice: Sorry for any errors of grammar or writing, but English is not my native language.**

_After a month ..._

Rebekah and April give great laughter when watching a romantic comedy in the mansion of Mikaelson.

"Sorry touch this subject, April. But this dude reminds me Matthew Campbell. "says Rebekah still laughing

"You believe he walked behind me, whole month. He thought that with Kol outside the city, would have a better chance with me. But, I didn't give hopes. "

"You know that I've always been on your side, regardless of your decision." says Rebekah

"Yes, I know Rebekah. But I love your brother, provided that we dated, much has changed inside me. And I also feel that he has changed."

"This is true, he continues to be stubborn, crazy, irresponsible ... but I feel that he is more adult. Mainly, since you entered in his life."

"I love him so much. I miss from that strong hug, he gives me when I am sad."

"Looks like my brother is becoming an excellent boyfriend. I'm glad."

Klaus and Elijah are to get home and hear all that Rebekah and April are saying.

"And if we were to give one more lap. I need to call to our little brother, but not here. "says Klaus

"I also think enough of this game. He needs to come back. "says Elijah

Klaus calls Kol.

"So, little brother. How is the city that never sleeps ?"

"Wonderful, as always. Why do you call me."

"Relax, little brother. It is only to say that your girlfriend miss that hug, that you give when she's sad."

"How do you know?"

"I hear a conversation between her and our little sister. I am a vampire, you forgot."

Elijah wants to talk with Kol, and asks the cellphone to Klaus.

"Kol want you in Mystic Falls, within three days. She has already made more than a thousand proofs that loves you."

"Hey, who are you to give me orders."

"I am your brother. And I want to see you happy. And one more thing, call her."

"She is full of miss you."

"OK, I'll be back. I can't stand being here alone. Don't you say that I'll be back. I want to make it a surprise."

"We are waiting for you. Call her, don't forget."

After the phone call with Kol, Klaus stays in the house of Caroline and Elijah turns out to also go to sleep at Meredith's house.

_In the house of Mikaelson ..._

"April, tonight you'll get with me. My brothers sleeping in girlfriends House. Matt comes to us. Since I became human, feel fears that not felt. "says Rebekah

"OK, I stand with you."

Kol phones April.

"Is Kol!?" says April surprised the phone call

April answers the call, but stays silent waiting for an answer. Kol has the same reaction. Rebekah realizes the situation and yells of the living room:

"Says something. Don't stay in silent."

"Kol, how are you. I miss you. Since you've been to New York, which doesn't give news. "

"Well, I wasn't expecting such words. I'm also full of miss you...Sorry if I called earlier, but after what happened, we needed this time. "

"I agree with you, I thought a lot in my life and what I want from now on. When do laps? "

"Soon, love. I promise. I'm sorry again, haven't phoned... Good night, dream of me."

"I dreamed of you every night. I love you."

Kol gives leaps for joy, to hear April say that.

"I also love you too my love."

After she finish talking to Kol, April wants good night Rebekah and Matt, going to bed.

The past three days, Kol returns finally home.

By coincidence, happens to meet Jeremy, in the petrol pump.

"Is that you?" says Jeremy surprised

"Hello Jeremy. How is Bonnie? "

"Great. Didn't know that you had bought a new car. "

"Not only is Elijah, who buys cars. He has an Audi A7 black, still haven't seen it. "

"His car is spectacular."

"Should be. I bought Mini Cooper SD Countryman, in black of course. I think April will like. "

"Excellent choice. So, see you soon. "

"Jeremy, don't tell anyone that I'm in the city, I want to make a surprise to everyone."

"OK."

Matthew is also at the gas pump and see Kol and Jeremy to talk. Thinking to himself:

"You should not have gone back, anytime soon. It seems that we have to go to plan B, April is my muse, and I'm not going to lose her."

...

Passed about half an hour, Kol receives a message from anonymous number, with the following:

_Hello my sweetness. I know that you are here, I love our new car. And if we were a spin tonight, just the two of us. Let's meet at my house at 9:00 pm. I'll be waiting for you. I love you. No need to call me, I know that you accepted._

Kol is suspicious at first, but when you see so many words of love, he convinces himself, and forgetting to call for his brothers.

Before going home from April, Kol will buy a bunch of poppies, for it is the favorite flower of April.

To reach the House of April, Kol strange be all erased, but note that the door of the House is ajar and when approaching more and more, can feel the scent of April.

When opening the door he sees that are scattered on the ground rose petals, they build a route. Kol curious, decides to go see where it goes.

When no more rose petals on the floor, Kol calls by April. And feels a human presence behind you, when it turns, everything gets dark.


End file.
